Um Dia Diferente
by FireKai
Summary: Wincest. Enquanto investigavam o Mystery Spot, Sam viu Dean morrer várias vezes e a cada dia, tudo se repetia. Enquanto Sam se debatia sobre revelar a Dean os seus sentimentos por ele, algo mudou naquelas Terças-Feiras intermináveis. Oneshot.


**Título: **Um Dia Diferente

**Autoria: **FireKai

**Género: **Wincest, não gosta, não leia.

**Casal: **Dean e Sam

**Aviso: **Sobrenatural e as suas personagens não me pertencem

**Aviso 2: **A fic passa-se no episódio Mystery Spot, da terceira temporada, por isso contém alguns spoilers para esse episódio.

**Sumário: **Wincest. Enquanto investigavam o Mystery Spot, Sam viu Dean morrer várias vezes e a cada dia, tudo se repetia. Enquanto Sam se debatia sobre revelar a Dean os seus sentimentos por ele, algo mudou naquelas Terças-Feiras intermináveis. Oneshot.

**Um Dia Diferente**

Sam abriu os olhos. Novamente a mesma música, Heat of the Moment, dos Asia. Novamente o mesmo dia. Sempre o mesmo dia. Uma e outra vez. E nesse dia, de todas as vezes, Dean morria. Dean olhava para Sam, com um sorriso.

"É hora de acordar, Sammy." dizia ele.

Sempre a mesma frase. Todos os dias.

"O que foi Sammy? Estás com uma cara estranha. Vá, não me digas que não gostas da música? Sabes bem que gostas."

Mas Sam começara a odiar aquela música. Aquela música representava agora o ciclo infinito de um novo dia que era sempre o mesmo e que tinha sempre o mesmo desfecho, a morte de Dean.

"Vá lá, Sammy. Diz alguma coisa. Não fiques aí embasbacado a olhar para mim." disse Dean, olhando para Sam com curiosidade. "O que se passa?"

"Nada... não se passa nada." respondeu Sam, lentamente.

Valeria a pena Sam contar a Dean o que iria acontecer? Já tinha feito isso noutras vezes. Dean tinha dito que iriam arranjar uma maneira de ele não morrer e que se chegassem ao fim daquele dia sem ele morrer, não teriam de reviver aquela Terça-feira eternamente. Mas não adiantava. Por mais que fizessem, Dean morria sempre e novamente o mesmo dia se repetia.

Só Sam tinha memória do que acontecia repetidamente. Todos os dias via Dean morrer de várias maneiras e sentia-se impotente para mudar aquela situação.

Sam esteve sempre com atenção a Dean desde que saíram do quarto do motel. Tomaram o pequeno-almoço e saíram para as ruas. Sam tinha decidido contar a Dean tudo o que sabia que tinha acontecido e provavelmente ia acontecer novamente.

"Então, todos os dias, eu morro? Sempre?" perguntou Dean, ainda confuso.

"Sempre, Dean. Sempre. Morres sempre. Seja atropelado, queimado, esfaqueado... já vi acontecer tanta coisa, a maioria bastante improvável. Mas o que importa é que de qualquer maneira, tu morres."

Dean abanou a cabeça. Não sabia o que dizer. Sam suspirou. Mais um dia sempre igual e continuava sem saber como salvar Dean.

"Se nos fecharmos no motel, não há-de acontecer nada de mal." sugeriu Dean.

"Já tentámos isso. Mas não importa, porque acontece sempre alguma coisa. Apanhas um choque ou engasgas-te ou cais e bates com a cabeça num dos móveis... e morres sempre. Até houve uma vez em que houve um terramoto e te caiu em pedaço do tecto em cima." explicou Sam.

"Estou a ver... bom, então parece que não há nada a fazer. Vamos aproveitar o dia." disse Dean, sorrindo.

"Deves estar a brincar, não?" perguntou Sam, incrédulo.

"Diz-me Sam, de todos os dias em que eu acabo por morrer, alguma vez decidimos divertir-nos?"

"Claro que não, Dean. Temos estado a tentar evitar que tu não morras."

"E não tem resultado." concluiu Dean. "Por isso, mais vale aproveitar as horas que me restam... bom, horas ou minutos. Não importa. Vamos aproveitar o dia. Amanhã pensamos numa solução."

"Não há amanhã, Dean. É sempre o mesmo dia."

"Está bem, tu percebeste o que eu quis dizer." disse Dean. "Vá, aceita lá, mas aproveitar o dia."

Sam encolheu os ombros. Não valia a pena zangar-se com Dean. Não ia adiantar nada. Se Dean queria aproveitar o dia da melhor maneira possível, então Sam iria alinhar nisso. Seria bom descontrair por umas horas ou mesmo apenas uns minutos. Mas a sombra da morte de Dean pairava sempre na mente de Sam.

Dean decidiu que queria ir ao cinema. Já fazia muito tempo que não via um bom filme. O cinema não oferecia muitas escolhas de filmes. Dean não queria ver nenhum filme de terror, porque os achavas bastante chatos. Não tinham nada a ver com a realidade que Dean conhecia e não metiam medo nenhum.

Filmes românticos não eram o género de Dean e por isso Dean decidiu que ele e Sam iriam ver um filme de acção. Quando saíram do cinema, duas horas e meia mais tarde, Dean vinha contente.

"Foi um óptimo filme." disse ele, sorrindo.

Sam não disse nada. Mal tinha prestado atenção ao filme. Tinha estado com medo que acontecesse alguma coisa a Dean durante o filme. Podia ter um ataque de coração ou engasgar-se com as pipocas. Felizmente, nada disso tinha acontecido.

Sam suspirou. Perder Dean todos os dias e logo depois tê-lo de volta como se nada tivesse acontecido, estava a deixá-lo arrasado. Dean era a pessoa mais importante do mundo para Sam. Não conseguia imaginar a sua vida sem ele.

Sam podia sempre contar com Dean. Ele estava sempre lá para o apoiar. Sam sabia que o que o que o unia a Dean era algo muito além da relação de irmãos. Nunca tinha falado disso com Dean, mas Sam sabia que estava apaixonado por Dean. Soubera isso há muito tempo. Mas não tinha dito nada. Se Dean soubesse, iria achar que Sam era uma aberração. Iria afastar-se dele e Sam não queria isso.

"Bom, que tal irmos dar uma volta?" perguntou Dean. "Afinal, apesar de, segundo o que me dizes, já termos percorrido a cidade várias vezes, como eu não me lembro, é como se não a conhecesse."

Eles deambularam pela cidade durante alguns minutos, até que Dean olhou para uma placa afixada numa casa antiga. A placa dizia "Madame Roxanna, Espírita e Vidente."

"Hum, interessante." disse Dean, pensativo. "Gostava de saber se esta tal Roxanna tem poderes ou é alguma charlatã. Já alguma vez viemos aqui?"

"Não. Mas Dean, isto não interessa nada."

"Ah, claro que interessa. Se eu vou morrer, quero ver se esta mulher tem realmente poderes e vai prever que eu morro hoje. Anda lá."

Sam foi quase arrastado até à casa. Quando eles entraram na casa, uma casa muito mal iluminada e com paredes escuras, chegaram até uma sala com várias cadeiras. Sentaram-se e esperaram.

Sam tentou convencer Dean de que não valia a pena irem ali, mas Dean disse que podia ser que a vidente arranjasse uma solução para que ele não morrer nesse dia. Meia hora depois, chegou finalmente a vez deles.

Eles entraram numa sala mais pequena, que tinha uma mesa redonda ao meio e uma bola de cristal.

"Meu, uma bola de cristal." sussurrou Dean, sorrindo. "De certeza que é uma farsante."

Eles sentaram-se numas cadeiras. A madame Roxanna era uma mulher de sessenta anos, de cabelo branco e um olhar perspicaz.

"Olá rapazes." disse ela, sorrindo-lhes. "Então, porque vieram cá?"

"Não consegue adivinhar?" perguntou Dean, sorrindo.

"Oh, claro que consigo." disse Roxanna, sorrindo de volta. "Até consigo perceber que acha que eu sou uma charlatã. Que finjo ter poderes. Não é verdade. A bola de cristal está aqui só para enfeitar. Eu consigo pressentir e adivinhar coisas mesmo sem nenhum objecto. Eu tenho mesmo poderes, Dean Winchester."

"Como é que sabe o meu nome?"

"Ora, eu não disse que tenho poderes? Consigo adivinhar muitas coisas. Então, Dean Winchester, vieste com o Sam para me consultar. E sabes que vais morrer hoje."

"Sei, sim." respondeu Dean.

"Parece estranho, mas consigo perceber que... é como se tivesses morrido já várias vezes." disse Roxanna, intrigada. "Sabem, tenho sentido vibrações estranhas. Algo está mal. Uma distorção qualquer."

"Bom, já percebemos que tem realmente poderes." disse Sam. "O que acontece é o seguinte. Este dia tem-se repetido várias vezes. E o Dean acaba sempre por morrer. Quando ele morre, o dia começa novamente e ele acaba por morrer outra vez. É sempre assim."

"Estou a ver. Então é uma distorção no tempo. E tu, Sam, tens memória dos dias que se passaram."

"Tenho. Lembro-me de tudo."

"Isto é obra de uma criatura do mal." disse Roxanna, abanando a cabeça.

"Pode dizer-nos como impedir essa criatura? Ou onde a encontrar? Temos de a parar." disse Dean.

"Eu sinto uma forte onda negativa num dos restaurantes da cidade." explicou Roxanna. "Com os meus poderes consigo ver que foi o restaurante onde tomaram o pequeno-almoço. O que quer que seja que esteja a criar esta distorção, esteve lá. Agora acho que já não está, mas deixo o rasto de energia negra para trás. Não consigo ajudar-vos mais. Amanhã... ou seja, quando este dia se repetir novamente, prestem atenção ao restaurante. Infelizmente, Dean, vais morrer novamente hoje."

"Grande novidade." disse Dean, cruzando os braços. "Pronto, vamos embora então."

"Esperem." disse Roxanna, levantando a mão. Sam e Dean olharam para ela. "Não vos posso ajudar a identificar que criatura está por detrás disto, mas posso dar-vos uma informação que acho que é importante, apesar de vocês, no fundo, já a saberem."

Dean e Sam entreolharam-se, sem perceber o que é que Roxanna queria dizer com aquilo.

"Sabem qual é o maior sentimento do mundo? É o amor."

"E daí?" perguntou Dean.

"Daí que, é o amor que vos une. São irmãos, sim. Mas eu vejo nas vossas almas que vocês são muito mais do que isso. Vejo os vossos sentimentos. E é estranho como, sendo os vossos sentimentos tão parecidos, ainda não os tenham revelado um ao outro."

Sam deu por si a corar um pouco. Dean tossiu.

"O que é que você quer dizer com isso?" perguntou ele.

"Acho que sabes." respondeu Roxanna. "Acho que sabem os dois, mas não querem admitir isso um ao outro. Resumindo, vocês amam-se, mas não percebo porque é que não tinham já esclarecido a situação. Aproveitem, nunca sabemos como vai ser o amanhã... bom, neste caso talvez até saibamos, mas aproveitem na mesma. Agora vão. Não precisam de pagar a consulta. Resolvam a vossa vida. E depressa. Não desperdicem a vossa juventude com hesitações."

Sam e Dean saíram da casa de Roxanna em silêncio. Não sabiam bem o que dizer um ao outro. Não sabiam por onde começar. Sam lançou um olhar furtivo a Dean. Dean nunca fora bom com as palavras.

"Dean?"

"O que foi?"

"Ouviste o que a vidente disse. É verdade?"

Dean olhou para Sam e depois baixou a cabeça, sem responder.

"Ok, Dean, não queres falar disso. Pois eu não me importo. Já que foi mesmo dito, eu assumo. Amo-te. Sei que é um sentimento proibido. Somos irmãos, mas não posso controlar o que sinto. Sei que isto parece estranho, mas agora tinha mesmo de o dizer." disse Sam. "De qualquer maneira, já sei que vais morrer e quando voltarmos a este dia, mais uma vez, já não te vais lembrar de nada."

Dean olhou para Sam. Suspirou.

"Pois é, não me vou lembrar de nada." disse ele. "Enfim, que se lixe. Mesmo que depois tu te lembres, eu não me vou importar. Ok, tu amas-me é? Pois eu sinto o mesmo, mas isso é errado!"

"Eu sei."

"Não sei o que é que se passa connosco. Isto não é suposto acontecer."

"Pois não. Mas aconteceu, Dean. E agora? Como é?"

"Como é? O que é que queres dizer com isso, Sam? Não vai acontecer nada. Vamos ficar como estamos e pronto. Vamos reprimir o que sentimos. É o que está certo. Tem de ser assim." disse Dean, de modo frio.

Sam abanou a cabeça. Ele sabia que Dean iria dizer aquilo. Não queria ouvir aquilo da boca dele. Dean tinha razão, Sam sabia que sim... mas no fundo, Sam desejava que Dean não se importasse e o beijasse naquele preciso momento, esquecendo o facto de eles serem irmãos, pois Sam queria era ser amado.

Voltaram para o quarto de motel em silêncio. Sam queria iniciar uma conversar normal, mas não conseguia pensar em nada para dizer. Ficaram em silêncio mais uns segundos, até que Sam decidiu falar.

"Dean, não quero que fiquemos assim. Olha, eu sei que é errado, mas sinceramente, não quero saber. Quando pensava que era só eu que gostava de ti, era uma coisa, mas se temos os mesmos sentimentos, devemos ficar juntos!"

Dean olhou para ele e abanou a cabeça.

"Sam, não podemos enterrar a cabeça na areia e enganar-nos. Somos irmãos. Não pode acontecer nada entre nós."

"Não me interessa." disse Sam, aproximando-se. "Sabes que mais? Se realmente morreres hoje outra vez, não te vais lembrar de nada, por isso, aproveita. Os teus remorsos vão acabar por desaparecer."

Sam aproximou-se mais e beijou Dean. Logo de seguida, Dean recuou.

"Sam, não faças isto." pediu Dean.

"Tu também queres. Eu sei! E tu sabes também." disse Sam, avançando novamente e capturando os lábios de Dean novamente.

Desta vez, Dean não recuou. Sam pôs os braços à volta do pescoço de Dean e beijaram-se até terem de se separar para respirar.

"Sam... temos de parar ou não me vou conseguir controlar."

"Eu não quero que te controles, Dean. Quero que me mostres que me amas." disse Sam, beijando Dean novamente.

E no meio do beijo, os dois caíram na cama e fizeram amor nos minutos seguintes. Acabaram por adormecer pouco depois. Quando Sam acordou, olhou à sua volta. Não ouvia a mesma música de sempre. Era bom sinal. Sam olhou para o lado e sorriu. Dean dormia profundamente.

Sam estava feliz. Finalmente sabia que Dean o amava. Tinham feito amor. Tinham sido um só. Mesmo que Dean acabasse por não se lembrar, se morresse nesse dia, Sam nunca iria esquecer-se daquele momento.

Sam voltou a deitar-se, com a cabeça no peito de Dean e adormeceu. Acabou por acordar alguns minutos depois quando sentiu movimento. Abriu os olhos. Dean estava a passar a mão pelos cabelos de Sam.

"Desculpa, acordei-te." murmurou Dean.

"Não faz mal." disse Sam. "Gostava de ficar o resto da minha vida assim."

"Sabes bem que isso não é possível." disse Dean. "Tive sorte até agora. Ainda não morri hoje."

Sam ficou com uma expressão séria. Não queria ver Dean a morrer novamente. Não depois de tudo o que tinham passado juntos.

"Sam, preciso de te dizer uma coisa importante."

"Diz."

"Mesmo que eu morra e me esqueça de tudo o que aconteceu entre nós, lembra-te Sammy, os meus sentimentos serão sempre os mesmos." disse Dean, sorrindo-lhe. "Hei-de amar-te sempre. Mesmo que este dia se repita mil vezes e eu me esqueça sempre do que aconteceu."

Sam sorriu a Dean e voltou a beijá-lo.

"Obrigado Dean. As tuas palavras são muito importantes para mim."

"Tenho de ir à casa de banho." disse Dean, levantando-se e afastando-se.

Enquanto Dean estava na casa de banho, Sam ouviu um grito. E logo depois, acordou novamente. Abriu os olhos. Heat of the Moment. Novamente a mesma música. Novamente o mesmo dia. Dean olhava para Sam, com um sorriso.

"É hora de acordar, Sammy." dizia ele.

Sam abanou a cabeça. Novamente o mesmo dia. Mas desta vez Sam estava diferente. Sentia-se diferente. Ele lembrava-se do que tinha acontecido. Tinha sentido o amor que Dean tinha por ele e agora não ia desistir disso. Sam levantou-se da cama.

"Hoje vamos resolver o assunto." disse Sam.

"Que assunto?" perguntou Dean, confuso.

"Eu explico-te depois, a caminho do restaurante. Vamos embora."

Sam e Dean saíram do quarto de motel. Sam estava confiante. Naquele dia, iria resolver aquela distorção no tempo e quando tudo estivesse terminado, ele e Dean iriam poder começar, ou melhor, recomeçar de onde tinham parado.


End file.
